


Ask For Help (And I'll Give You My Pain)

by threecheersfortheblackparade



Series: Random Danger Days Fics [17]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: 'projects onto party so hard im literally val velcoity', Abuse, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I dont really know, Out of Character, Unhealthy Relationships, i sad child, idek, ish, kobras an asshole, this is just a vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threecheersfortheblackparade/pseuds/threecheersfortheblackparade
Series: Random Danger Days Fics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908487
Kudos: 4





	Ask For Help (And I'll Give You My Pain)

“WHY WON’T YOU EVER TALK TO ME?”

Party flinched, quickly jamming their trembling hands into their pockets. They glared up at their sibling, refusing to show any sign of weakness. ( _They wondered absently when they started feeling the need to hide it from_ rattlesnake _of all people.)_

“YOU PATHETIC PIECE OF SHIT, SO FUCKING USELESS. YOU CAN’T EVEN GET UP OFF THE FLOOR. LOOK AT YOU. I'M ASHAMED TO CALL YOU MY SIBLING.”

They blinked rapidly, doing their best to hide the tears. There was no use denying it; they were fully aware of how weak they were, how dependent on their crew for basic things like staying alive. 

Kobra stepped forward, and they jumped back slightly, hunching over themselves protectively. Their eyes darted towards the door, but it was in vain- jet and mellon collie were seeing Mousecat And The 70% Warriors in zone 5, and ghoul had taken the girl to the markets in 3.

“DYOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT HURTS, THAT YOU DON’T TRUST ME? THAT MY OWN SIBLING DOESN’T TRUST ME ENOUGH TO TELL ME WHATS WRONG?”

They wanted to shout back, to explain however much they wanted to they _couldn’t_ , because it was too much to even consider putting into words. 

Instead, they stared down at their shoes and waited.

* * *

The silence was deafening.

* * *

When they eventually looked up, they saw kobra watching them with a surprised expression, as though he was shocked he could be this angry, this loud. This _cruel_. 

“Redhead-” he started, speaking softly and nervously, like party would bolt at any minute. How stupid. Didn’t he know how much they needed him, how much their life depended on him? 

Of course not. They were nothing to him. It was foolish to think otherwise.

* * *

He reached forward to touch them, to hug them, to offer some sort of comfort, but they flinched back before he could make contact, and the hurt look on his face meant nothing.

* * *

Party was shaking as they reached for the phone on the wall next to them. They felt dizzy, and sick, and they just wanted to lie down and sleep.

They kept a careful eye on kobra as they waited for cherri to pick up. When she did, they took a deep breath and, in a hoarse whisper, said “help”.

And then they dropped the phone and winced as their siblings fist collided with their eye and the world went black.


End file.
